Secret Love
by WalkingInAWinterWonderlandxx
Summary: Two new girls are in the castle. While Francis starts to fancy a new girl named Emmeline, a nobleman's daughter, Bash starts to fancy her lady. But when Mary, Queen of Scots, comes back for Francis, is there going to be a rivalry. Is Annie and Bash going to be able to keep their love a secret? Is Bash going to leave the castle to be with her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Bash's P.O.V.

"That was an interesting ride, brother." I said sarcastically.

"Should we tell father? We saw Pagans." Francis asked.

"That's the last thing we shall tell father. We need to wait till the time is right. We should talk to Nostradamus first."

" You rely on suspicions too much. He's a con." He looked at me in complete judgement, not the first time.

"He has been right more than he has been wrong, brother." I said then I heard the sound of giggles coming from down the hall. I looked in the direction and saw two girls. One with brown hair and the other with blonde. The blonde one made me stop dead in my tracks. The brown haired one was dressed in a formal dress, detailed in white and blue, she must be a new princess or noble or something, and the other was dressed in a simple green dress. She must be a lady. She was beautiful. Brown eyes, curvy, she had a bright cheerful aura.

"What are you looking at brother?" Francis had asked. Then his eyes went to the direction of mine and saw the ladies too.

"Who are they?" I asked, looking to face him.

"It's the nobleman Edward's daughter-" He said, before I cut him off.

"And the other one?" I asked, not taking my eyes off her. Francis looked over to me curiously.

"Oh, are you going to try and bed her?" He asked mockingly. I chuckled.

"Brother, how about you mind your own?" When I looked over again, I saw the girls part and the blonde one, turned to the right into a new hallway, and the other in our direction. Once the brown girl bad reached us, Francis stopped her.

"I haven't seen you in French court before, so I thought I'd be the first to formally welcome you." I snickered under my breath at his effort. She seemed utterly surprised, that he had spoken to her.

"Well, this is my first time in court, so you wouldn't have seen me before, but I'm thankful for your welcome." She said almost formally. I turned to see if I could catch a glimpse of the blonde lady.

"Please, I"ll excuse myself from the conversation." I said turning to walk forward past the two of them. From a distance, I heard my brother say, almost snobby. "My name is Francis, I'm the future King of France."

I turned the corner, almost bumping into a kitchen servant. "Where are you taking the plate?" I demanded.

"To Lady Ann's chambers,she requested that she was brought grapes and strawberries." he said. My mind formulated a plan. She must be the blonde lady.

"Let me take it to her, I'm sure you have other things to take care of."

"I have been given very specific orders to take it to her myself." The servant had insisted.

"Well, now I'm giving you specific orders to hand the plate over to me, and head back to the kitchen." The servant handed me the plate and pointed as to where her chambers were, and hurried back into the direction of the kitchen. I followed his instructions and headed towards the doors to the chamber. I gently knocked on the door and then I heard a distinct "I'm coming" from inside the room. The door then opened.

"Oh, is that my fruit? You can bring in here, and place it on the table by the dresser." She walked back into her room and I followed. I walked over to the table and placed the platter down. I then turned back to face her.

"So, you're new here? I'm Sebastian, the king's eldest son."

"Oh, so you feel highly of yourself?" She asked snarkily.

"Kind of." I boasted. " So, your name is Ann?"

"How did you know?" She raised an eyebrow as she questioned.

"The servant had told me, before he had handed me the plate and rushed back to the kitchen." She walked up closer to me.

"So he just willingly gave you the plate to send to me?" Her face, a foot or so away from me, and I moved closer, if possible,.

"What do you think?" I challenged.

"I think, that you are a lying arse."

"Oh really now?" I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Really." she said, I moved my face closer as if I were to kiss her, and she accepted it. I trailed my hands down her back, playing with the corset strings, pulling her closer to me. Then, I felt her hands going to my chest, but not to pull me closer. I was pushed away, and into the wall.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I think it's time for you to leave." She opened the door, waiting for me to leave.

"I'll see you at dinner." I said before she slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Annie's P.O.V.

Emmeline and I walked into the Banquet hall. It looked beautiful. I was looking around at all the people, there were a lot. I looked across the room and saw Sebastian looking back at me smiling smugly.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"What Ann?" Emmeline asked.

"That man over there. He took my fruit plate from the servant who was supposed to give it to me and went into my room and tried to bed me." I looked at her disgusted.

"You didn't let him right?" Emme asked.

"I let him kiss me for like 5 seconds and then I pulled away. He left after that."

"You know you're supposed to save your virtue till marriage. You won't find a husband if you don't, we came here to find suitors." Emme said.

I looked at her with exhaustion, its the same thing over and over again. " Emme, I know." We started walking down the aisle waving at people when we made eye contact. "It's not like anything is gonna happen anyways."

"I know, but still…sometimes I don't know with you to be honest." Emma looked at me. "His brother started to talk to me, Francis, the future king."

"Wait, Francis is the future king. Thats funny since Sebastian said he was the eldest son." I looked over towards him and made eye contact. I smirked at him.

"Sebastian is a bastard, you didn't know that? His mother was the king's mistress." Emme said.

"No, I didn't actually. He said nothing of that sort."

"Hello ladies." a voice said from behind us.

We turned around. Emme said "Oh your grace. What can we do for you?"

"What you can do for us?" Catherine said.

"Dont listen to her." King Henry said, "You're gonna be sitting next to our sons tonight."

"Our sons.." Catherine muttered, "Bash isn't mine."

Henry looked over to her in disgust. "Thank you your grace." I said. Emme and I curtsied and started to walk away.

"Of course." Emme said. I chuckled.

A bell rang, cueing us to be seated. Both Emmeline and I headed to our individual seats, mine near Sebastian and hers near Francis.

"Good evening, my lady." Sebastian said, pulling out my chair for me.

"If you dont mind, im not your lady." "I rolled my eyes.

"Not right now, no." I looked at him in disgust. "So I guess you gave a greeting to me this morning and your brother did the same to my friend."

"Yeah, I was there for the beginning of it. I didn't know what happened after i left." he looked over at his brother, "What did happen, Francis?"

"I turned him down and went to have a meeting with your father actually" Emmeline said.

I chuckled. "Thats what I thought." I put my glass of wine to my lips and took a sip.

"My brother does have a hard time with the ladies." Bash chuckled. "He had to be engaged since he was 6 just so he could find a woman."

"Stop being an arse." Francis said. We all chuckled. "And by the way, at the rate you're going Bash, you're gonna be drunk by the end of the night."

Bash laughed. "Well, I think thats a good thing for Annie over here." He then put his hand on my thigh. I slapped his hand away.

"Bash, stop." Francis said.

"Alright. I didn't think she would want me to stop after what happened this afternoon." Bash looked at me. Francis and Emmeline did their best to try to focus on other things.

"Youre repulsive, Bash. That was me trying to mess with your head. There's nothing between us."

This is gonna be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emmeline's P.O.V.

~After Bash had left, Emmeline's P.O.V. from the first chapter~

"Allow me to formally introduce myself." I curtsied. "My name is Emmeline Grant. My father Edward is a nobleman in French court."

He took my hand gently and place a soft kiss on the back of it, he bowed. "Francis, the son of King Henry IV, and the heir to the french throne."

"Oh, so you're the man who was supposed to marry the Queen of Scotland, Mary, am I right?" I could see him try to formulate a response to my question. Instead, he just nodded shamefully.

"I am, but Queen Mary isn't as interested as she was in our earlier years, she found a better source of protection with Portugal and not here at France." He replied stoically.

"So she denied your engagement? How unfortunate." I remained still, and crossed my arms over my chest.

He sighed, "Well yeah, I guess. My father's now trying to find a new princess or queen to marry me too now."

"Well, then it looks like you shouldn't be flirting with me then, right?" I said snarkily.

"Well," he came closer to me. "I'm normally not the kind of person to play by my father's rules."

"Well, that's too bad, my father raised me to have morals, and not to fall for men like you, the ones who get women into your bed, at the whisper of the sweetest words, or the softest action." I stepped away from him.

"I'll change your mind soon enough, my lady." He said, before turning to leave. I watched his figure walk away and down the hall to his chambers.

I scoffed and ventured to my own chambers, where another of my handmaidens was waiting to change me into a formal gown.

"Excuse me, my Lady, but the King requests your attendance." A messenger said as I walked out from behind the changing curtain.

"The King? What could the man want?" I asked myself, before walking out of the room, my handmaiden fussing over my gown. "Leave me, my lady." I ordered as I walked straight to the door of the King's office. She bowed and walked back to her quarters. The royal announcer, announced my arrival and led me in. I saw the King with his back towards me, watching the window.

"Good evening, your Grace." I said respectfully. He turned around and walked to me, his crown placed upon his head.

"Hello, Emmeline, how are you this evening?" he asked.

"I'm fine your grace, if you don't mind my asking, but why was I called here?" I wondered. He laughed.

" I was wondering when you'd ask, I have a proposition for you." He walked to his chair.

"Please continue your grace, I'd like to hear it."

"How would you, a daughter of the finest nobleman in court, like to marry my son, the future king of France?" he asked.

I dropped my jaw. "If it doesn't offend you, your highness, I'd rather not. I know the kind of man your son is…"

"And what kind of man would that be?" The king's eyebrows furrowed.

"The kind that takes women and takes advantage of them, leaving them no longer innocent."

"Well, all men are like that, we have needs. Like all royal men, and if you aren't willing to give them it, they will find someone else willing to give them some." he said calmly about my earlier statement.

"I'm sorry your Grace, but I'm not willing to give my virtue to a man who has probably take others before me." I then grabbed the bottom of my dress and turned to walk out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Francis' P.O.V.

I eyed my brother as he kept trying to seduce Annie. He just doesn't know when to stop, and clearly, he's pissed drunk.

"Bash, leave my Lady alone." Emmeline spoke up. I could tell, it was making her uncomfortable, seeing her friend groped by my brother.

"Don't tell me what I should do brother, I've had enough from Catherine."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Annie doesn't want it with how she slapped your hand away from her, brother. Stop being immature." I said back in disgust.

"Well, she sure as hell wanted it this morning." Bash said.

Annie shot him a look. "I just did that to mess with your head. you're repulsive."

He brought his face closer to Annie. "You'll change your mind after I have my way with you."

Annie got up. "I'm going back to my room, Emmeline. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She then retreated down the aisle and out of the hall.

"Good job, Bash." I said in disgust.

"You need to learn when to be quiet, what would the king think." Emmeline said.

"I honestly don't care what the king thinks. I'm a bastard, nobody cares about what I do." then Bash took another drink out of his cup.

Later On.

The feast ended and me and Emmeline were walking down the hall to go back to our chambers. I looked over to her, "I'm sorry about the way my brother was to your lady. He's an ass when he's drunk. And I will be sure to have a discussion with him about his manners."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that greatly." She said. A small smile formed on her face.

"And I'd also like to apologize for the way I talked to you the first time we met. I sounded like an ass too. Just like my brother tonight," I looked away from her and out the window into the night.

"Well you were a little bit less shy than your brother when doing that. At least you didn't grope my leg during it." We both chuckled and looked straight ahead.

"Well I know when to not go that far. Bash doesn't have as much of a filter as me. I don't act upon my desires. He rarely does too. It's mainly when he's just too drunk or stressed to even close to function."

"I appreciate the apology, thank you, your highness."

"You can call me Francis, as I will call you Emme."

"Yes, my gra- I mean, Okay, Francis." She smiled and turned to her door.

"Until tomorrow Emme." I grabbed her hand, and placed a soft kiss on the top, my lips lingering longer that I should've.

"Good Night Francis, Sleep well, your highness." She opened the door and walked in, I watched her slowly shut the door, also while loosening her corset strings.

I walked from her room, and to the stables where I knew Bash would be. I found him attending his horse.

"Did you have to make Lady Ann uncomfortable at dinner tonight?" I asked.

He jumped but didn't answer. "Answer me Bash."

"I didn't mean it. Like you said, I was drunk, and I didn't know what I was doing." He answered me monotone.

"Well you need to apologize the first chance you get. She is pretty mad and I bet you Ann and Emmeline are gonna be talking about it tomorrow."

"Why, whats tomorrow?" Bash asked.

"The ball is tomorrow. Father's hosting it, and they will be attending it. So you have the perfect chance tomorrow to apologize."

He looked back at his horse, "Okay brother…. So how was walking Emmeline back to her room?" He laughed.

"How do you know about that?" I said.

"I saw you guys when I was walking down here." He looked at me and smiled. "So did everything go as you planned?"

" I didnt plan anything." I said looked at him.

"Well did you get anything from walking her to her room." He chuckled.

"No, I apologized to her and brought her to her room. That's it."

"So are you gonna use her to get over Mary?" Bash walked over to me.

"I'm over Mary. She went to be with that portuguese king so I had to move on. So I did. What about you, have you gotten over her?"

Bash walked by me so I turned around, "I know you loved her too. I could see it just with the way you guys looked at each other."

He turned around and faced me, "Yeah brother, but nothing was ever gonna come from it. She was supposed to marry you. It was a pointless crush." Bash looked away from me.

"I can see the truth on your face. You loved her, it wasn't a crush." I said to him. "And I can also tell that you like Annie. So move on from Mary and go after Annie already."

"Brother, just leave it alone." Then he walked back into the castle leaving me alone in the stables.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Annie's P.O.V.

~Emmeline's room

"He walked me to my room last night." Emme said while i was tying the back of her dress up for her.

"What happened after that?" I said in curiosity.

"Nothing besides him apologizing for the way he talked to me at first and the way Bash talked to you."

"Good, nothing better of happened. Since you're always telling me about how i need to keep my virtue and everything." She looked at me in the mirror and we both laughed. "And you're done. The dress looks beautiful on you. Now can you tie mine up?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "So, I looked out my window last night and I saw Sebastian combing his horse. He was really drunk."

"Ugh, lets not talk about him. The way he acted last night made me so… ugh. There is no nice thing I can say about him right now. He just makes me so angry." I said.

"Well, what if he talks to you at the ball tonight?" Emme said to me.

"If he talks to me to apologize thats one thing. If he doesn't then thats another."

"Good, you deserve respect. And he definitely did not give you any. And now you're done."

I walked over to the dresser and put on my jewelry. I looked over to her. "Sooo, what are you gonna do about Francis?" I smirked at her.

"Well I'm flattered that he likes me. But he's one of those men that will never stay committed to one person." She said.

"Well maybe he'll change if you make him want to change. If he fancies you enough then all you have to do is tell him he can only be with you and he'll do it. He seems better then Bash in that sense."

"I don't think Bash would ever do that though. I think he would be committed to one girl." she looked at me. "Francis on the other hand has had a lot of girls in his days, I can tell it just from the way he acts, and from the stuff I hear around court."

"Yeah and I bet you Bash has had quite a few girls too. All royal men probably do. Theyre royal, they have all these girls swooning over them, theyre gonna take advantage of it. If you're looking for a man around here that hasn't had girls in their beds you're possibly not gonna get it." I walked over to her chair and sat on it.

"I know but, I don't want my future suitor to have a bunch of girls on his belt."

"Francis is interested in you, talk to him some more, get to actually know him before you make assumptions that he's just gonna have all these girls while he's with you."

"I could say the same thing to you. Maybe you should try to talk to Bash in a civil manner before you just think he is a completely bad person." She looked away from me and started playing with her hair.

"Alright then, I will."

Later on

~ At the ball

Emmeline and I walked into the ballroom. I looked across the room and I saw the King and Queen. The queen was looking at Emmeline with disgust. I looked over to the left and then I saw Bash and Francis.

"You're admirer is over there." Emmeline Whispered into my ear.

"Youre so funny… Dont you have to go greet everyone Emme?" I said.

"Yeah, I do. Are you gonna be alright with me leaving you here?" She said concerned.

"Go, I'll be fine. I'm gonna have to get over it soon anyways. You're gonna be doing this alot."

"Ok, I'll find you when I'm done." She walked off leaving me alone in a crowd of people.

I started to walk around when I got stopped by a familiar face. "Hi Bash."

"Hi Lady Ann, you look beautiful like always." He said sweetly.

"Is this gonna be led by another one of your arrogant remarks?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, it isn't. Truly. I actually wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. I acted like an ass and I'm sorry. You dont deserve to be treated like that." He said. He sounded sincere.

"It's fine. I'm glad you apologized."

He moved to the side. "I think we should walk around. We shouldn't stay in the same spot all night."

"Aren't you supposed to be going around greeting people?" I said

"I don't have to. I'm a bastard. Nobody cares if I do or not. And I'm pretty sure Catherine would like it better if i didnt." He said chuckling a little bit.

"Alright then." We started walking forward down the ballroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~~Emmeline's P.O.V. at the evening ball.~~

"My lady, it's a pleasure to see you out this evening." King Henry said, Catherine behind him.

"It's a pleasure to be here, your grace, my Queen." I curtsied to the oth of them.

"Catherine, leave us, I have to talk to Lady Emmeline as of important matters." He demanded of his wife. She stalked off with a sneer on her face.

"Now, my dear lady, have you thought of the engagement to the future King of France?" Henry asked.

"I have, and my answer is still the same. I will not marry your son." I said, my posture and demeanor strong.

"I'd like to believe you, but my dear, I've seen how you act around Francis." The King said.

"And how is that?"

"I see you perk up, you fix your hair and arrange your gown.."

"Excuse me, but I happen to like to look proper.. Your Grace." I said, my anger getting the best of me.

I turned and walked away, and out of the dining room. "Emm e! Wait for me." A yell shouted from behind me. I turned around and it was Francis.

"What do you want?" I said snarkily.

"Why are you walking out of the ball so early? Time for an outfit change?" He chuckled.

"Ha..Ha.. really mature, well if you must know… I got angry at your father." He cocked his head to the side.

"What for? Did he insult you?" I could see some of the protectiveness in his eyes. He probably knows, for all I know, Henry already mentioned it to him.

I turned to walk away but his grip on my arm stopped me and pulled me back towards him. "Lady Emmeline, What did he say to you?"

"It's nothing Francis, he's just being King Henry."

"Yeah and you're acting like its good when he's just acting like King Henry. Come on, Emmeline. Tell me, please." he begged.

"Again, it's nothing." I looked into his eyes. "I promise." he sighed and let my arm down.

"Alright, My lady, I know when you want to stop talking. How about you allow me to escort you away from the ball? You seem not that interested in it." He held out an arm for me. I gripped it with my hand while the other held up the skirt of my dress.

"Thank you, your Grace, but I don't want to go to my chambers right away." He nodded and led to the exit. The moon shined on the fountains in the front of the hall and the stars illuminated the sky.

"It's beautiful out tonight." I stared up at the sky and the stars.

"Yeah, it is." He mumbled, I could feel his gaze on me. I turned to face him and I could see the small trace of a smile on his lips.

"What?" I asked innocently. He only shook his head. "Tell me!" I said childishly. He laughed.

"It's nothing, my Lady. I was just looking at your beauty." I blushed.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not recognizing my surroundings.

"The blossom tree, I go there to think, or to just get away. The flowers are always in bloom, even in the harshest weather, and there's always a decent amount of shade when it's one of those boiling hot days." He pursed his lips and looked off into the distance.

"Oh, I want to see this blossom tree now, it seems to be relaxing." I smiled and looked out into the distance trying to find it.

"We're are close to it, just patience." He laughed. We ended the trail and he led me further. "Just a few more steps…" He said. We walked up, and I was expecting to see this gorgeous blossom tree, but instead I see bodies.

I see bodies hanging from the tree branches.

Hanging, moving with the wind. I gasped. One body stood out from the rest.

The body of the kitchen servant who was supposed to bring Annie her fruit.

"Emme, look away." Francis demanded. I easily obeyed and hid my face in his chest. I heard him calling for the guards, or just anyone. All I could picture was, each and every sngle body, moving in the wind.

Sorrryyyy It's been so long, I had this chapter all typed out and ready for an update, and thennnnn my laptop crashes. So, here's somewhat of an okay chapter. Read and review?

PandaPrincesss xxo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Bash's P.O.V.

Looking at her makes me just want her more. Looking at the way she smiles and the way she laughs. Watching as the breeze from the open window moves her hair over her shoulder and she keeps moving her hand up to brush it off. Watching as she looks at me with her beautiful eyes. She's just fascinating.

"My dad keeps on trying to marry me off to all of these wealthy landowners. Its like I'm a sheep being sold at a market. When I told him I was coming to court with Emmeline he was basically pushing me out the door… Wait, are you even paying attention.. Bash?"

"Yes I was. I promise you that. My parents on the other hand really don't care what happens to me. They care more about Francis. That's one of the perks of being a bastard, nobody cares what you do." I said before taking a sip of my wine.

"But doesn't that get old at some point? People not caring what you do?" Annie looked at me .

"It sometimes gets upsetting." I chuckled, "But sometimes its good to have people not care as much for what you do."

"I wish it was like that for me. There are sometimes I wish I could just be free." She and I looked at each other at the same time. We looked into each others eyes. My face moved closer to hers and she didn't back away this time. "Do you want to walk around the castle for a little while?"

"Alright." she said pushing her chair back to get out of it.

"Here, I'll help." I got up and grabbed her hand to help her get up.

"Thank you, Sebastian." she smiled at me and then turned to start walking down the aisle to the door with me following closely behind.

When we got out, I put my hand on her back and moved next to her. "If you actually wanna walk next to each other." I moved my hand off her back and saw the pink on her cheeks go away. I put my head down and smiled.

"So what are the people of the castle up to tomorrow? Or is it gonna be an uneventful day tomorrow?" She looked at me.

"Do you think I even hear half of the things that are going on in the castle?" We both chuckled until we heard a voice from behind us.

"You both shouldn't go out there. There was a pagan attack. There were bodies hanging outside in the courtyard. Make sure you guys are protected." a servant said.

'What? Again? "Where is Francis and lady Emmeline?" I asked the servant.

"They told us they were gonna walk around outside." Annie panicked.

"I don't know where they are. But none of the bodies were either Francis nor Lady Emmeline." the servant said before walking away.

"I'm going out to find them." I said walking away

"I'm going with you." Annie said following me.

"No." I turned back towards her. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

She walked up to me and looked into my eyes. "I think I'll be okay. And it's my friend that's out there too. I'm going." She started walking in front of me.

I followed her. But I didn't have too for long. Emmeline and Francis started walking towards us.

"What happened, brother?"

"There were bodies hanging from the trees outside the castle. They attacked again." Francis said.

"Why did they attack?" Annie said walking over to Emmeline and brought her into a hug.

I looked at her. "We dont know."

Emmeline wiped the tears from her eyes. "It was horrible."

The bodies then started being carried past us. All of us just started looking while all 5 went by us. Each person an innocent one that got sacrificed for no reason at all. I looked over towards Annie again and she never took her eyes of them.

She looked at me. "Can you walk me back to my room?"

"Alright, Anne." I walked over and put my arm around her shoulder. I looked at Francis and he looked back at me and nodded his head.

I guided Annie down the hallway and got to her room. I took my arm out from around her.

She turned around to face me. "I don't wanna be alone tonight. Let's go back to your room."

I got closer to her. "Are you sure?"

She leaned in. "Yes." She started walking away towards my room and I trailed behind. When she got to the door she turned around again and waited for me to open the door.

"Make yourself at home." I gestured for her to walk in and she walked past me. I closed the door behind me and i walked up to her. "Are you sure you want to do this? What about your virtue?" I stated. We both laughed and she leaned forward.

"It's not that important." She leaned closer and kissed me. I trailed my hands down her back and played with her corset strings undoing it with my fingers. She put her hands on my shoulders and started pulling me closer and closer to her while I was guiding us towards the bed.

This is gonna be a long night

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave comments about your thoughts on it, ideas, criticisms, anything. I hope you guys are liking the story so far -Hailey 3 a.k.a. beta for the story (HaileyAnneXOXO)**

**Alright Guys! I hope you like SL so far! :D**

**-pandafulprincesss xxo**


End file.
